Nur ein Moment
by Hope Calaris
Summary: Manchmal genügt ein Moment, damit wir entscheiden ...


_Dies ist keine wirkliche Geschichte, also mit Handlung usw. Es sind nur verschiedene kurze Momente, die mir in der Serie aufgefallen sind und zu denen meine Phantasie mir etwas zuflüsterte_ ... _sie werden gegebenenfalls ergänzt, sollten mir noch mehr solcher „Momente" im Laufe der Staffel begegnen. _

!!Achtung: Spoiler für Staffel 2!! 

_Die hier beschriebenen Momente spielen in der ersten Episode der zweiten Staffel. Einmal in Jacks Wohnung und einmal, als er gerade in der CTU von der Bombe erfahren hat und nach draußen gerannt ist. _

**Nur ein Moment ... **

von Hope Calaris 

**I **

_Es sind nur wenige Schritte bis zum Schreibtisch_. 

Eine Bewegung und alles wäre vorbei. In nur einem Moment würden die Schmerzen enden und die Welt würde sich ohne mich weiter drehen. Ich frage mich, ob es so ein großer Verlust für sie wäre. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Wahrscheinlich würden sie mich erst finden, wenn irgendein Nachbar den unangenehmen Geruch einer verwesenden Leiche bemerkt und sich bei der Polizei über die Störung seines Wohlbefindens beklagt.

_Beinahe von selbst öffnet sich die Schublade und offenbart ihren Inhalt_.

Eine Entscheidung, es wäre so einfach. Die Waffe zu nehmen. Ich habe das schon so oft getan, dass es mir fast wie eine natürliche Geste erscheint. Warum dann nicht auch dieses Mal? Ich würde wieder das Gewicht in der Hand spüren, das kalte Metal gegen meine warme Haut, das vertraute Klicken beim Entsichern hören. Nur würde ich dieses Mal nicht ein fremdes Leben, das vielleicht gerettet hätte werden können, unvorbereitet beenden, sondern ein Leben, das schon lange leer ist. 

_Die Hand verharrt unschlüssig_.

Ja oder Nein? Kaltes Metall oder warmes Holz? Wie oft will ich mich das noch fragen? Wie oft will ich noch so dastehen, um dann doch das Bild zu nehmen und wieder in Trauer zu versinken? Doch je öfter ich hier stehe, um so größer wird die Versuchung, den anderen Weg zu nehmen. Es wäre so einfach. Aber dann sind da wieder die Zweifel. Gibt es nicht doch noch etwas, wofür es sich lohnt? Lohnt, zu bleiben? Lohnt, zu leben?

_Die Schublade schließt sich und die Waffe bleibt unberührt zurück._

Vielleicht gibt es etwas, wofür es sich lohnt ... irgendwo. Vielleicht vergibt mir Kim eines Tages. Vielleicht ... vielleicht schaffe ich es irgendwann, mir selbst zu vergeben. Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich werde es nie herausfinden, wenn ich nicht hier bleibe um nachzusehen.

**II **

_Ein kurzes Zögern, bevor die Autotür geöffnet wird._

Es ist mir egal. Es kümmert mich nicht. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob es mir wirklich leid tut, dass ich Tony hab stehen lassen. Das einzige was zählt, ist Kims Sicherheit. Ich bete, dass sie noch genügend Vertrauen in mich besitzt, um meiner Bitte Folge zu leisten. Aber ganz kann ich die leise Stimme nicht ignorieren, die mich an die Begegnung mit Kim heute morgen und an den Telefonanruf erinnert. Vielleicht sollte ich zur ihr fahren und es ihr erklären.

_Die rechte Hand ruht auf dem Lenkrad._

Wieso starte ich nicht einfach den Motor? Ich könnte bei Kim vorbei fahren und ihr alles erklären und dann würden wir diese Stadt hinter uns lassen. Kim würde in Sicherheit sein und was mit dem Rest der Menschen in diesem Moloch passiert kann mir egal sein. Es brauch mich nicht mehr zu kümmern. Solange Kim in Sicherheit ist. 

_Eine Frau geht mit ihrem kleinen Jungen an der Hand Spazieren._

Ich habe genug getan. Genug geopfert, damit andere sicher sind. Ich bin niemandem etwas schuldig, nicht einmal dem Präsidenten. Kim ist meine oberste Priorität ... aber vielleicht, vielleicht hat Tony Recht damit, dass es am sichersten für Kim wäre, wenn wird die Bombe finden. Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich sie dazu bewegen könnte, die Stadt zu verlassen. Sie kann genauso sturköpfig sein wie ich. Und dann ist da noch dieser kleine Junge ... vielleicht schulde ich es nicht den Mächtigen dieses Landes, aber vielleicht diesem Jungen an der Hand seiner Mutter. Denn, was kann er dafür? Wer sagt ihm, dass er die Stadt verlassen soll? Wer sagt es seiner Mutter? Niemand. Sie haben keine Chance. Wenn die Bombe hochgeht ist der einzige Schutz den sie haben, ihre Unwissenheit. Es wird vorbei sein, ehe sie merken, dass es angefangen hat. Was für ein makabrer Gedanke. Und ich weiß, dass ich es nicht dazu kommen lassen kann. Ich werde tun, was ich in meiner Macht steht, um diesem Jungen ein Morgen zu sichern – aber dieses Mal spielen wir nach meinen Regeln.


End file.
